Temptations
by tyrannosaurus lex. luthor
Summary: Newcomers Solid Snake and Samus Aran have always had an undeniable connection. But will Snake let his bestial urges take him over?


DISCLAIMER:

This story isn't mine. It belongs to an author on adult-fanfiction . net named Harl3yH3arts. Unfortunately, about 3 years ago she stopped writing and this story went unfinished. I just felt that if such a great story went unfinished, it at least deserved more views. Compared to a lot of the weird shit on that site, a great story like this deserver more attention then it got. So I posted here, so that her work could hopefully be recognized.

Also, when I posted this, I forgot the disclaimer, and when I realized I had forgoten, my iPod died. So anyone who that this was mine, sorry for the misconception, this story is 100% her's.

* * *

Samus walked over to the bench with weary, limp-like steps, stopped at the bench, and plopped down with a groan of satisfaction. Her contentment slowly changed to displeasure when the pain returned, showing her malaise with a moan. Eight hours...she'd been out there for eight hours straight, battling her bounty-huntress heart out, and she was exhausted. Wiping away a few stray beads of sweat from her brow with a weary hand, Samus breathed deeply to regain enough energy to make it to her bed. Her power suit had seen better days and was currently "unusable". Although the freedom of the zero-suit provided the speed and agility to give her the upper hand against most of the smashers, it left her a lot more vulnerable when against an opponent with certain weapons...certain sharp weapons. Just her luck, too...her power suit had finally given out, that is, just before a 2-to-1 match with her against Metaknight and Link. She cursed her luck at facing not one, but TWO sword-wielding fighters who were both very skilled at their weapon of choice (much to her dismay). The match went on until the time ran out, Samus emerging as the victor...With several tears across her arms and down her legs. _Oh brilliant. Could this day get any worse? _Samus thought dismally while waiting for the name of her next opponent to be announced. Her heart sank even further as her emotions shifted from irritated, to mortified as she heard the name. "No..." she gave a weak groan at the sound of the name, those two haunting words echoing through her mind...SOLID SNAKE. _Why? Why me? Why today? Why...him, _she thought forlornly. She was exhausted and wanted to get this battle over with so she could rest her weary limbs, but she knew...once she got out there, there would be no way she would be able to think straight. Besides her, the only other smasher who had gone the day without rest was...well, she didn't want to think of his name now. Snake was probably as battered and bedraggled as she was...Samus would have to end it quickly without any anticipation. Yes, that would be the best approach. When she entered the arena, she looked around, and then looked down at her suit, and her eyes shot open. Samus had forgotten that the limbs of her suit had been torn in her previous battle, and she was about to face an opponent whom she couldn't function properly in the presence of even when she was fully clothed. All their earlier matches were the same. She would attempt to abandon all distracting thoughts by attacking Snake as swiftly and aggressively as possible. But she had never been this worn out, physically or mentally. In her zero-suit, her agility was matched by none, but her sore limbs wouldn't allow that in this match. She would have to rely on her hand-to-hand combat skills to win this. She took a few deep breaths, attempting to rid her thoughts of the next three and a half minutes of her life. When she opened her eyes, Snake had already arrived and when the match officially commenced, she had barely enough time to dodge a flying kick towards her head...and it was downhill from that point forward. As she sat there, massaging a particularly tender muscle near her shoulder, the bounty hunter would have brief flash backs of the battle:

_They were matching each other blow for blow, every kick met with a swift dodge and counter, every punch met with a block, all in tune to their hard, laboured breathing. As they fought, she could have sworn she noticed a faint smirk on his face, but she made no note of it. While Samus was recovering from a swift counter, the mercenary pulled out a sharp implement and made a movement to slash at her torso. With a gasp, Samus jumped back to dodge the blade. Though it made no skin contact, it left a long diagonal tear in her suit from the area just below her left breast, and ended just above her right pelvis. They both froze, their hearts pounding profusely through their chests, both from exertion and from shock of what just happened. Samus simply stood there, her chest rising and falling as she stared at the man before her. Both hands in fists, convulsing as if he were unsure whether to pass out or to run at her with everything he had left, if anything at all. He stood there with legs apart and slightly bent in exhaustion, his breathing hard and ragged, just like his voice. A few strands of hair hung over his head band, and she wondered how unruly her own hair was in. And then, she saw his eyes." Her hand stopped rubbing her shoulder and winced when she remembered the look in his eyes. His other features were monotonous, but his eyes betrayed nothing. The only word she could use to describe them would be...yearning. They were filled with some savage urge...and it frightened her. Her mind wandered once more: "Her own eyes widened in fear as she tried to pinpoint what that look was exactly. All of a sudden, she felt very vulnerable, instinctively hugging herself tightly. Any other day, she couldn't care less and would finish him off fast. But Samus was exhausted and could feel herself back up as he slowly approached. She stumbled on a root (damn rumble falls), and she suddenly feared for her life. Of course, she knew she couldn't be killed, but she had this unshakeable feeling that something very bad was going to happen...God, he looked like he was about to pounce! Thankfully, in Snake's sudden haze of animosity, he had forgotten completely about the grenade he dropped a moment ago, and then...KABOOM! They both went flying, Samus sent hurdling to the ground against her back, finally stopped by a tree. As she slowly got up on all fours, she heard another tear, this time from behind her. She was upright on her knees, peering down over her shoulder, and saw that her middle back was exposed and scraped in all directions from the force of the ground. When she got up completely, a long tearing sound was soon followed by a piece of blue fabric fluttering towards the ground. Now her abdomen and back were exposed and all she wanted to do was jump off the edge of the arena, if only to end this battle right now. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she was once again sent hurdling to the ground. This time, by another body._

She remembered the struggle, his maniacal sneer, the sweat clinging to his face as it moved down and fell on her neck, mixing with her own sweat. She remembered her eyes closing tightly mouth forming a grimace, not only from the pain, but to avoid his stare...that same stare from when they had been standing. Samus wished there was a way to block the sound of his deep ragged groans and grunts of effort. Most frightening of all was wondering where the hell this sudden burst of energy came from. They were both equally spent, or so she thought anyway. Her own groans of effort slowly turned into loud, moaning whimpers of protest. If he stopped now, she would be unable to fight him anyway, let alone stand up. She was sure that Snake knew this, but he would not stop! She was almost in tears as she felt as though her heart was about to explode when she heard that loud, blessed buzzer. They had reached the end of the time limit which had resulted in a draw. Suddenly, his gaze softened, every trace of ferocity gone in a flash as they lay there panting, and then his eyes went wide as if he'd just realized that he was on top of her. He got up so quickly, she hadn't even seen him move. Snake looked down at her uneasily, and then slowly, softened once more as he extended his hand to her. She was so tired; she could hardly remember how she managed to make it all the way from his hand to this bench without collapsing. She was no longer as sore as she was before, but she was so tired...she decided that she would close her eyes for a moment, and then leave for her room. She fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes. Little did she know that her privacy would soon be disturbed...

* * *

Snake slowly walked down the hall, completely exhausted from his non-stop fighting spree. He gave a low groan as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking back to what had just happened. He felt so frustrated and ashamed for letting his emotions control him that way. He sighed despondently, remembering the fear in her eyes. He wanted to pound the wall with his fist until he left a hole in it...but he was too damn tired. The mercenary stopped to lean against the wall, letting his head fall back as he let another groan of pain and despair escape his throat. His self-frustration only grew when he thought back to his previous match.

_When Snake heard her name, he didn't know what to think. He knew she'd fought all day as well, so it was going to be short match. He sighed in relief at this notion, but then winced in hesitation when he remembered another thing. Even when he'd first arrived at the mansion, he was always drawn to that metal-clad bounty hunter. He seemed to be an okay guy. He wasn't much of a talker but he certainly was a skilled fighter. And then...the suit came off. Snake had first seen her in the heat of battle. In his line of work, he could hide his feelings very well, but a jumble of emotions overcame him; Shock, and a bit of embarrassment, once it was confirmed that he was, in fact, a she, confusion as to how he hadn't figured it out sooner. Not just that she was a woman, though...that she was, well, an attractive woman. He lost that battle...and what a loss it was. Snake couldn't dodge a single hit and was finally blow sky high, by his own grenade, no less. Since then, he would always get this strange feeling around Samus, this urge to...well; let's just say it would never go beyond the walls of his mind. In battle, he'd always be watching her. Not her attacks specifically, but he'd watch the way her hips swayed when she ran, the way her hair twisted and floated freely when she'd be in mid-jump, the curve in her waist when she would make an evasive manoeuvre. It was all so...entrancing. As he entered the arena, Snake faltered slightly when he saw her. Samus stood there, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He saw the tatters in her suit, and followed them like arrows that led to the rest of her form. He would have to make this quick before his mind would decide, on its own accord, to act on any sort of impulse. He stood there, waiting. The moment the match started, he ran with blinding speed towards her. He found it odd that she made no move to dodge, but decided that the sooner he finished this, the better. He saw Samus slowly open her eyes, in time to see his foot coming straight at her. She didn't even have the time to hesitate, as his foot made contact and she was sent hurdling back. She recovered quickly, straightening out in the air and landing with a soft grunt. She made a move for her plasma whip, yanked him in as she jumped in the air, and drop kicked him to the ground below. Snake only had a moment to recover because before he knew it, they were locked in hand-to-hand combat. He had to hand it to her; she was a very skilled combatant. That's when he decided to take the upper hand. After a quick counter, he pulled a knife out of his chest pocket and made a downward move descending the bounty hunter's torso. The next few moments felt as if time itself had slowed down to a near stop. As she jumped back, he assumed at first that his blade made no contact. Then, he saw a line forming across Samus' torso in a diagonal path, and finally tearing exposing most of her abdomen. He felt his fists tensing, and then loosening, as he had no idea what to do at this point. Snake simply stared at the exposed flesh, and then he saw it. As he followed the tear upward, he could just make out the lowermost curve of her bare breast. It would appear with every exhale, and disappear with every inhale as her chest heaved. He could bear it no longer. His eyes bore into her as if attempting to do what he desperately longed to do to her telepathically. Snake lost it when Samus hugged herself, pushing her breasts together, and started making his way toward her. His vision was hazy and his mind went blank. But, he was abruptly pulled out of his feral daze by an explosion. Foiled by his own grenade, once again. He got up slowly with a low groan and soon caught sight of her nearly halfway across the field. The explosion had apparently knocked him out and sent them flying. He shook his head, finally able to think straight. He should try to find her to make sure the battle was over. He moved in closer through the trees, still going unnoticed by her. Snake silently watched her get up slowly and gasp as she looked down at her attire, the shredded fabric concealing her back, now exposing her entire midsection. No...No, not again! That feeling, it...it was too much to bear. His mind snapped and he lost control, launching himself at her, toppling them both to the ground..."_

"...Fuck", he murmured hoarsely, trying his hardest to forget the following events. His insatiable urge to ravage her body, the sudden surge of adrenaline, the unbearable stiffness in his pants...and the fear. Fear that he had instilled, that he caused. The whimpers of protest, the moans of effort to keep him away, and by the end, tears. Before, he was convinced that the end buzzer pulled him out of his frenzy, but truth be told, it was her sheer fright. He had always seen Samus as a strong, fearless, emotionless fighter, much like himself. He was now fully aware that they were both brimming with emotion, whether they chose to believe it or not. This made Snake very insecure, but all he could do at this point was to try and forget about it and get some sleep. He made his way to the end of the hall and turned left with another weary sigh. First thing was first...he desperately needed a smoke. But he faltered when he noticed a certain someone who had fallen asleep on the bench...

* * *

_A pair of locked lips. Body heat. Fingers weaving through a head of dark brown hair. Moaning. A firm hand exploring her curves. Warmth pooling between her legs. Panting. Harder Panting. Panting...panting...panting...until...!_

Samus' blue orbs shot open with a silent gasp. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head slightly, perplexed, not to mention a little disturbed, by her rather 'heated' dream. She made a move to get up, but stopped by the pain that shot up her back and across her shoulders. Samus let out a pained moan and slouched a little on the bench. She wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile, not too far from where she was sitting, Snake was taking a long drag from his cigarette, his mind still racing. He was quickly pulled out of his reverie by a sound coming from around the corner. He dropped the finished cigarette butt, and stomped it out with his foot. "Hmm..." he mused, his eyes narrowing as he slowly began to make his way down the hall towards the sound. It must have been Samus, but she sounded like she was in some sort of pain. He was finally around the corner, and sure enough, there she sat, clearly awake, rubbing her shoulder and wincing every now and again. He didn't want to disturb her, but there was no way he could get any sleep now. She was still in her tattered suit, but his mind was too abstracted with his own inner concerns to get worked up about that as well. He closed his eyes and let out an anxious breath, now realizing that he'd been holding it in ever since he had first her down the hall. He had faced far worst situations, the vast majority of which involved staking his own life. Well then why was he getting so worked up over this? This woman? Oh, but she wasn't just any woman, that was for certain. She was an inter-galactic bounty hunter who just happened to be picked, along with himself, to be a part of some strange tournament, or whatever the hell it was. But other than that, what was so special about this woman? He figured it had to be something. He didn't even get this worked up over Meryl. Then another thought hit him. He hadn't so much as thought of her, let alone mention her, since he'd arrived at this strange place. More specifically, and he would never admit it, when he first laid eyes on Samus. No the big, clunky-suited bounty hunter, but Samus the woman. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned, letting go of his thoughts, and made his way towards the aching bounty hunter.

"Feeling alright?", Snake asked as he made his presence.

Samus' head shot in his direction, letting out a slight gasp of shock. "Oh Snake", she said with a sigh. "I've seen better days...and you?"

"Doing fine..." he stated simply. _Wow...fifteen seconds and already an awkward silence...wonderful_, Snake thought dismally.

After a short while, Samus gave him a concerned look, which he retorted with a slightly puzzled one. She moved down the bench and patted the spot next to her, signalling him to sit down with a warm smile. He returned it with a faint grin, went over to the bench, and sat a few feet away from her. She inwardly frowned at the awkwardness, but decided to interpret it as silent guilt._ He must feel guilty for using unnecessary force and now feels remorse_, she thought to herself. This made her smile once. He must have seen it out of the corner of his eye, because he was now giving her yet another confused looking, trying to figure out what exactly was going through that brain of hers. Her smile quickly faltered into a serious one and she asked him bluntly, already knowing the answer:

"Have you been smoking?"

Snake was pulled out of his musings by her forthright manner of confronting him. "Huh? Oh...uh...yeah..." He braced himself waiting for the inevitable. The mansion had many rules, one of which was no smoking. He'd do it anyway of course, and Samus would always catch him and go on and on about second hand smoke, and cancer, and all that other nonsense. He never listened of course, he just liked to see her get all flustered and mad. It just made her that much more attractive...So, where was it now? Where was the guilt-trip?

He looked back at her hesitantly and saw that she was simply staring blankly into the distance, rubbing that same spot on her shoulder. She simply gave an apathetic sigh and said "Well, I just wish you wouldn't..."

He was shocked by this at first, but seeing how sore she really was, he decided that she could care less about his smoking...for the moment being that is. His silent shock switched to that of concern. Now she was giving him the puzzled look. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing...just wondering if you wanted some help with that shoulder."

Samus quickly released her grip from the sore muscle. Her face felt warm all of a sudden, but she smiled weakly at his thoughtful gesture. "Would you? Thanks so much, Snake"

She shifted towards him, and then swung her left leg to the other side of the bench so that she was now straddling it, her back facing Snake. "Uh, no problem..." he stated, a little dumbfounded. She apparently interpreted his concerned comment as an offer to give her a massage. And she had blushed...was this inappropriate? Well, he shouldn't be talking about what was and wasn't appropriate. This was technically the first form of contact between them that was actually consensual. He decided not to go down that road again, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Snake slowly began rubbing them, careful not to put too much force. "You think you could put a little more pressure", Samus asked softly turning her head slightly. With that, he put a little more effort into.

"That alright?"

"Perfect..." she breathed appreciatively. At first, he would hesitate ever so slightly at an appreciative moan. When they became more frequent, he took it as a sign that he was doing well. Really well. His confidence boosted, he worked his way lower and began rubbing her upper back.

The feeling was killing. It took every ounce of self-control to stop himself of taking advantage of her vulnerable, something he shamefully yearned desperately to do. It distorted his face into expressions of uncertainty and need. He also felt extreme discomfort, experiencing these powerful, unfamiliar emotions. All he wanted to do was to slake his newfound desires if only to rid himself of this discomfort. At the same time though...he loved , the silent sounds that released themselves from deep within his chest were silenced by her pleased mewling.

"Mmm...So good" she cooed softly. Her eyes were closed and she felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. That same heat returned to her face, along with the rest of her body. She had never been given a massage before, let alone by another man. It felt amazing, and she was letting him know with every involuntary moan that escaped her lips. She was a little anxious when he made his way lower, to her upper middle back, then relaxed. The lower he went, the warmer the heat got in the pit of her stomach. The felt herself shifting closer to him slightly, trying to get more out of the massage. She then did something that surprised them both.

Samus reached behind her back, placed her hands above Snake's, and guided them to her waist, then around to her stomach. For the first time that night, she was glad her suit was torn. Her hands still over his, she moved them across her stomach in a soft caress. She heard what she interpreted as a sound of hesitation from him, followed by his hands going limp. That feeling within him...it was swelling.

Except this time, Snake didn't try to fight. He started losing his sensibility, taking her gesture as a sign for him to proceed. There was no way he could hold back now...after all, she was practically doing it for him. His hands regained strength as he began stroking her abdomen, Samus' hands falling to her side. Snake shifted his body right up against hers, no longer trying to hide the rumble from inside his throat.

She felt his breathing on the side of her neck, eliciting a slight gasp to escape her lips. "How's that?" he whispered in a low, ragged voice, caressing her bare stomach a little more roughly. She responded involuntarily in a shuddering moan as his lips slightly brushed her ear lobe. He gave a slight chuckle "Good..." He trailed a line down the side of her neck to the crook of her neck with his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, eliciting a soft whimper.

"Snake...W-wait..." Samus managed to utter. Snake quickly lifted his head, wondering what the matter. She moved away from him slightly and got up, his hands falling from her waist to his sides, and his heart sank. Had he done something wrong? Was he being too forceful? Then, she turned around to face him and sat back down on the bench, straddling it once more but facing him this time. He felt a rush of relief, as well as slight confusion as to why she had just done that. As if reading his mind, she looked up at him and said:

"Look me in the eye...I need to know something"

He looked down at her, slightly perplexed by her request, but he doubted that he showed it. His overpowering urge would cover up just about any emotion he was feeling right now. That look...that's it... she thought to herself. So that's what that look was. That feral look in his eyes...

She simply looked up at him with a faint, half-lidded smile. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he honestly didn't care. Her beauty was almost ethereal. He wanted to hold her again, to touch her bare skin once more. He was done holding back. Like his namesake, he snaked his hands around her waist and brought her closer, until they could feel each other's breath on their mouths. He began rubbing the small of her back with one hand and brought up his other hand to cradle the back of her head. Taking silent shuddering breaths, her face in deep blush, she brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, parting her lips. She had never been more beautiful to him now than how breathtaking she was at this moment.

That final thought was his last moment of self-restraint.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

For those of you who skipped the first disclaimer, (yeah, I know you did) This story isn't mine. It belongs to an author on adult-fanfiction . net named Harl3yH3arts. Unfortunately, about 3 years ago she stopped writing and this story went unfinished. I just felt that if such a great story went unfinished, it at least deserved more views. Compared to a lot of the weird shit on that site, a great story like this deserved more attention then it got. So I posted here, so that her work could hopefully be recognized.

Also, when I posted this, I forgot the disclaimer, and when I realized I had forgoten, my iPod died. So anyone who that this was mine, sorry for the misconception, this story is 100% her's.

To Spawnzilla and M – as I stated before, she never completed this. Unfortunatly, this is where it ends.


End file.
